Curhat Bang!
by Zeesuke23
Summary: "Aku mau curhat ya bang"/ gimana rasanya jika sudah PeDeKaTe sekian lama, lalu nembak dengan sekuat tenaga, dan malah digantungin begitu saja./SASUSAKU.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic © Zee

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun saat menulis fanfic selain kesenangan belaka.

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship , Romance, semi parodi.

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning: AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, aneh , abal, typho yang berterbaran kayak nyamuk, bahasa tidak baku, salah dalam EYD, parodi gagal, fanfic yang saya buat sehabis perang(?), tema pasca U.N, juauuhh dari kata baik, dsb.

Summary: "Aku mau curhat ya bang"/ gimana rasanya jika sudah PeDeKaTe sekian lama, lalu nembak dengan sekuat tenaga, dan malah digantungin begitu saja./SASUSAKU.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada alam yang saling bersahutan satu denganyang lain menciptakan sebuah eufoni yang begitu apik untuk didengar. Gugusan mega berjajar rapih membuat sebuah barisan mirip bulu domba lucu. Sesekali tarian angin membuat beberapa dahan melambai pelan seolah tengah mengajak menari, mengajak bergabung dalam euforia yang saling berkontinu ini. Dengan gerakan ringan, perlahan kaki berbalut celana hitam semata kaki itu mulai berjalan kearah tanah lapang sambil membawa dua buah _ice cream_ dikedua tangannya. Satu _ice cream_ bewarna coklat dan yang lainnya nampak bewarna hijau kebiruan, _toska_.

"Ini..." lengan yang tengah memegang _ice cream_ bewarna coklat itu tersodorkan pada seseorang yang tengah menyelonjorkan kakinya diatas rerumputan hijau.

"Makasih ya bang." _Ice cream_ itu pun mulai berpindah tangan. Adam yang awalnya berdiri itu pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang gadis, mensejajarkan kedudukan keduanya.

"Gimana tadi dek?" mereka berdua mulai memulai pembicaraan sambil menjilat dan juga memakan _Ice cream_ masing masing.

"Yah... gitu bang..." sang pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menganggkat sebelah alisnya kala mendengar jawaban yang tak pasti nan ambigu tersebut, jangan lupakan nada lesu yang mengiringi.

"Udahlah dek.. pertempurannya kan udah selesai." Dan hanya desahan panjanglah yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis yang penuh dengan lelehan _ice cream_ coklat miliknya.

"Selesai dari mana, aku tambah galau nih bang." alias sang pemuda tertukik tajam kala pendengarannya menangkap sugesti dari gadis yang berada disampingnya itu.

Gadis dengan helaian terang sebagai mahkota kepalanya itu mulai mengacung – acungkan telunjuknya keudara , seolah sedang menggambar sesuatu diangkasa.

Memang benar jika apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda disampingnya itu benar adanya, pertempuran telah berakhir , namun nyatanya seolah kata akhir adalah sebuah kesemuan semata, gadis itu rasa masih tiada kata akhir untuk saat ini.

"Lah kok bisa sih dek, tambah galau _._ " _ice cream_ ditangannya pun mulai nampak setengah , awalnya wacana sang pemuda itu tak digubris oleh sang gadis namun setelah senggolan bahu ringan , gadis bermanik klorofil itu pun mulai tersadar dari lamunannya baru saja.

"Aku mau curhat ya bang." Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas angkasa kepada pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut, sedangkan sang pemuda hanya terdiam seolah telah ada perintah tanpa kata untuk melanjutkan wacana bersama tangan yang bersidekap ringan.

"Gini ya bang... coba deh abang bayangin. Kita, alias aku dan 'dia' PeDeKaTe udah hampir tiga tahun bang." Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu masih terus memakan _Ice cream-_ nya sambil memasang telinga guna mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita.

"Terus ya bang... akhirnya dengan sekuta tenaga aku nembak 'dia' bang." gigitan terakir pada pada _waffle_ _ice cream_ , membuatnya habis tak tersisa. Sambil dengan mulut penuh lelehan _ice cream_ coklat gadis bersurai pendek sebahu itu pun mulai melanjutkan aksi curhatnya yang tertunda.

"Dan pada kahirnya... adek digantungin sebulan bang, SEBULAN. GILA." dan nada ber -okta tinggi itu pun menjadi penghujung wacana , seharusnya panorama yang tersajikan disini nampak begitu indah dan dapat efektif dalam menenangkan hati , namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada hari ini.

"Ya... yang sabar aja ya dek _." Ice cream-_ nya pun akhirnya habis juga. Bersama tepukan tangan ringan guna membersihkan remah _waffle_ ditangan , mungkin saja masih tersisa.

"Abang enak yang udah bahagia. Lah adek" Sakura mulai menidurkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau, sambil sesekali mengguling - gulingkan badanya kekanan dan kekiri nampak seperti anak kecil, batin Sasuke saat netranya memandang tingkah gadis muda yang satu ini.

"Kan diterimanya baru beberapa hari ini dek, lagian kamu nanti juga bahagia kan" Atensi Sakura teralihkan pada birunya cakrawala, kala ada setitik benda yang berjalan diangkasa yang membuat atensi Sakura terlihkan padanya, pesawat udara. Senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya , pesawat putih yang nampak seolah membela birunya angaksa.

"Tapi adek masih ngegalau bang." tepukan ringan dikepala bersurai merah jambu itu membuat Sakura tersadar, dan segera mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada pemuda disampingnya tersebut.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya , dek." adam itu pun juga mulai mengistirahatkan tubunhya diatas rerumputan , serupa dengan hal yang tengah Sakura lakukan , tanpa berguling guling tentunya.

"Lama bang." hanya dengusan ringanlah yang membarengi wacananya.

"Sebulan aja kok dek masa gak kuat, abang aja yang nungguin adek dewasa aja kuat."

"Kan beda bang, lah abang nungguin adek karena kebelet kawin, kawin aja sono bang sama monyet gih... lah adek, pokoknya nyesek bang, NYESEK" dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya menaggapi perkataan dari kaum hawa yang diam - diam ia sukai sejak lama tersebut disampingnya tersebut, bersikap apatis seperti biasanya pun seolah sia – sia semata.

"Sama dek , abang juga nyesek. Kapan adek gedenya."

"Adek udah gede bang." ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkartis.

"Hn."

"Pokoknya lebih nyesek adek, Adek ngerasa di-PeHaPe bang."

"Dek dengerin abang." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari pisisi terlentangnya dengan duduk diatas rerumputan , dan Sakura seolah juga melakukan hal tersebut , kala bahunya tertarik begitu saja.

"Kamu harus yang kuat dek , Cuma digantungin sebulan . lah bang, berapa tahun kamu gantungin dek. Kamu sih gak gede – gede dek "

"A- abang" dan Sakura hanya bisa merona dengan perkataan dari adam dihadapannya tersebut.

"Abang juga dulu pernah 'dia' gantungin satu bulan dek, abang tahu kok gimana rasanya. Tapi adek gak tahu kan apa yang abang rasain selam ini" dan Sakura hanya terdiam beberapa detik setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke baru saja.

"Adek tahu kok bang, perasan abang. Tapi..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ADEK JUGA PENGAN TAHU SECEPATNYA GIMANA NILAI U.N ADEK BANG, ANCUR APA ENGGAK. LAH ABANG UDAH ENAK NILAI U.N UDAH KELAR, UDAH KETERIMA SNMPTN-NYA , LAH ADEK"

"..."

Eh!?

Kala lazuardi dirgantara mulai mengudara diiringi temaram senja kedua anak adam dan hawa itu pun masih berada di tanah lapang yang sama, saling berbagi kesedihan yang mereka alami berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dek, kalau nilai U.N mu baik pacaran yuk"

"ABANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

F.I.N(?)


End file.
